Untitled
by Sirius'Vixen
Summary: Sally finds that her world has been tipped on end and leaves but Wufei doesnt know how to deal. to top that they have bigger problem! I don't know what to call it so here!


So this is a new one from me! I've had it down for who knows how long but I finally put in my computer it's pretty old and I'm still editing it so this might change but I wanted to put it out there to see what people thought! Any thoughts of suggestions are more then welcome! I'll have the second chapter up in about two day so there will be more on the way! 5xS

Rated for later chapters

Reality

----------

Chapter 1: Leaving

Wasn't this a kick in the ass! Sally gave out a sarcastic laugh. It had been one, she remembered, when she had found out she was pregnant with Wufei's child a month after they had agreed to stop seeing each other. But this toped that, her doctor had told her she was carrying a healthy little girl inside of her. If only Chang knew, he would probably die from the irony of it all. She had been debating telling him ever since she had found out, but she couldn't bring herself to.

He had found someone new, someone, by all gages, he had been seeing before they had even stopped their life together. Sally still felt that deep stab to her heart at the thought when ever she saw them together. It had taken the man three years of being partners before he had even asked her on a date, and this new relationship had taken two weeks to set in.

No one quite knew how serious they were, but Sally had walked in on them once to see her partner, her ex, in a heated moment with the new brunette. She had quickly walked out of again. Sally doubted that either of them had known she was there and she didn't advertise it. They had been like that for months now, and it had been pushing on all of Sally's nerves, but she had had enough. She didn't need the pain of it everyday and her daughter deserved better then this work-full life.

That morning she had finally done it, turned in her notice to Une. The commander had been surprised but because of their friendship she didn't ask questions. Sally was done with this life and knew she had to get away before she started to show or everyone would know what she was hiding. It was a miracle it hadn't happened yet but she knew she was pushing her luck the longer she stayed. She would go away and find a nice quite place to raise her daughter.

Her daughter…

She smiled at that thought and her hand drifted over her belly. She had always wanted to be a mother and even if she couldn't have the man (the stupid, idiotic man) then she could at least love something that he had given her.

She finished emptying out her office and was tying off loose ends on her last report when he came in. Wufei had always been stunning and as years past he had grown into the young man that women drooled over. His body was long and full of lean muscle from years of training, and his sharp features were enhanced by the deep midnight hair he pulled back from that face. There were flashes of both anger and confusion blazing in his onyx eyes as he stared her down. Her soft crystal gaze was calm and level and she stared back.

"And just when were you going to tell me that you were leaving, _partner_? As you walked out the door? Because I'm quite sure you wouldn't have just _left_." The last words were said with a bit of heated venom because they both know that was what she had been planning.

Instead of taking his words in on a personal level, she simply said "Don't worry, you won't be by yourself. Trowa has been briefed on all of our cases, not that the guy needs it. He will be assigned with you until you find a replacement that suits you."

The sound that came from him was low and fierce, very like a growl. "You know damn well, I don't give a shit about who I'm stuck with. Why are you leaving?" His teeth were clenched as he placed both hands on her cleared desk. It was a move of frustration and she couldn't think of anything to say to make the situation better for either of them. She reached out a hand and laid it gently on his. She felt his eyes on her but couldn't meet them as she said, "It's just time for me to go."

In a swift move, he pulled away from the desk, away from her. His body gave off complete waves of energy as he began to prowl the room. He looked a lot like a tiger trapped in a cage that was too small to hold the creature. He swung back to her and this time their eyes met. She felt the impulse to step back but managed to stay in place. There was still confusion in those dark depthless eyes but now there was a strange sadness too. There was nothing he could do to make her stay this time. He was accepting that, or at least starting to.

Sally slid back from the large desk and, in a daring move, stepped to him. In his way, he welcomed her presence close to him. She stepped up to him and brought his brow down to hers. They both held the moment, eyes closed, her hands cradling his jaw, his hands loosely holding her wrists. Then she pulled away, only able to give him a sad smile. "We'll meet again, Wufei, but now just isn't the right time."

With that she brushed her lips smoothly over his and shoved him out her door. Locking it behind her, she leaned against it as she slid to the floor. She didn't bother stopping the tears, but let them fall down pale cheeks.

Yes, she would take her daughter and fid some place far away from Chang Wufei.

-----------

So that's what I have edited so far! Like I said suggestions and comments are beyond welcome! Please Review! Thanks bunches! -

Siris'Vixen--


End file.
